Love me Love me Love me
Lyrics Original Hey ! She's so fine. Such a great good looking girl. I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah !... Say ! You'll be mine. Make a great big lucky deal. But she says no, no, no, no, no !... You're the one who's fortuned to love me, baby? Yes, I know cause heart of mine beating so strong. Ah, with for my life. Believin' in magic you're the destiny all the time ! Baby be my steady, maybe you're not ready! Don't you close your heart and never let me see ! You never lookin' but you play with me... Oh, girl... Baby won't kiss me, said you gonna love me ! Com’on get my heart and never set me free ! Hard days and rights, hanging without you !... Long Version Hey, she's so fine 　Such a great good looking girl 　I said yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 　Say, you'll be mine 　Make a great big luckey deal 　But she says no no no no no 　You're the one who's fortuned to love me, baby 　Yes I know cause heart of mine beating so strong 　Ah... wish for my life, 　Believin' in magic you're the destiny 　All the time... 　Baby, be my staedy 　Maybe you're not ready 　Don't you close your heart and never let me see 　You never lookin' back to pleasure me 　Ooh girl... 　Baby, won't you kiss me 　Said you gonna love me 　Com'on get my heart and never set me free 　Hard days and nights hanging without you 　Stop make me fool 　You're the great big mark of mine 　So, say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 　Sure, you're so cool 　Not a time you read my sign 　Do't say no no no no no 　Every day the guys are around you, baby 　Every night, I'm sleepless with nightmare of you 　Ah... sicken all day 　Don't given me sorrow you're the mystery 　Rest of my life... 　Baby Baby Baby 　Love me Love me Love me 　Won't you hold my hand and never let me go 　My days are suffered with a dream of you 　Ooh girl... 　Baby Baby Baby 　Love me Love me Love me 　No more falling in the maze of misery 　No satisfy livin' without you 　Oh please oh please 　Don't say to me goodbye 　...will make me so sad...sad...sad...sad... 　Baby Baby Baby 　Love me Love me Love me 　Won't you hold my hand and never let me go 　My days are suffered with a dream of you 　Ooh girl... 　Baby Baby Baby 　Love me Love me Love me 　No more falling in the maze of misery 　Hard days and nights hanging without you Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Love me Love me Love me appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 2 album. Trivia *'Love me Love me Love me' received brand new 5-Buttons and Battle NORMAL charts in pop'n music 7. **It also received brand new HYPER and EX charts in pop'n music 10. Difficulty & Notecounts Other charts not shown on the above table: *pop'n music 4 CS's BEGINNER chart: Lv.: 10, total notes: 172. Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 CS Songs Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs